


Big Confession

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #123: “To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.”, Performer, Numbers.<br/>This is the next part of my In Vino Veritas Series.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Big Confession

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #123: “To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.”, Performer, Numbers.  
>  This is the next part of my In Vino Veritas Series.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Big Confession

~

Before Harry threw himself into danger, Severus read his intention in his eyes, and before he could object, Harry’d cast himself into the fray. 

Unthinking, Severus stepped before Harry to shield him if necessary. Thankfully, it wasn’t necessary. 

“Bloody hell,” Weasley groaned. “That actually worked!”

Everything had stopped, all the workers had collapsed. Even Parvati was out. And, just in time, Severus heard numbers of Apparation pops indicating Auror backup had arrived.

Severus lowered his wand. 

“Everyone all right?” Robards glared at Harry. “And what am I to do with you? I thought I told you to rest?”

Harry, on the ground, began to reply, but Robards interrupted. “Not a word until I decide if you’re being sacked or promoted! You’re one of my best performers, Potter, but you need to follow orders.” And with that he stalked off.

Weasley laughed weakly. “Trust you to get a promotion out of this, mate.”

Harry stood, an unreadable expression on his face. Eyeing Severus, he snapped, “And just what did you think you were doing?”

“Protecting you,” Severus retorted. “It was foolish to expose yourself.” 

Harry growled. “I’m a professional! This is my job! What were you thinking doing that?”

“That I love you, you idiot!” Severus shouted. 

In the deafening silence Severus’ heart sank.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You…what?” he finally said. 

Weasley coughed. “Right, that’s my cue.” He tiptoed away. 

“I love you,” Severus repeated. He swallowed hard. “Although that doesn’t obligate you to reciprocate—” Severus staggered as Harry threw himself against him, kissing him, devouring him. All thought fled.

“But I do reciprocate,” Harry whispered. “I love you, too. And what you did scared the shit out of me. You could’ve died!” 

Severus smiled. “To the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure, Harry. It’s nothing to fight.” 

“Unless it takes you from me,” Harry declared. “Then all bets are off. I _am_ the master of death after all.”

Someone cleared their throat. Both Severus and Harry looked at Robards, who was smirking. “Go home,” he ordered. “And if I see you sooner than three days from now, Potter, you’re fired.” 

Harry grinned. “Yes, sir!” He clasped Severus’ hand. “Shall we?” 

“Quite.” 

~


End file.
